1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to humidifiers, and, more particularly, to a device and method for dispensing bacteriostat into a humidifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humidifiers are commonly used in homes to add moisture to the air, particularly during the winter months, when the air typically has low moisture content. The added more content in the air during these dry , cold weather months provides for a more comfortable environment within the home. As a result, humidifiers have become a popular, inexpensive means for achieving optimal air moisture content within the home environment.
A humidifier typically includes a water tray for holding water and a moisture source, such as a wick, adapted to draw water from the water tray and disperse the water drawn from the water tray. To prevent bacterial growth in and near the water tray, bacteriostat may be added to the water. For example, certain types of bacteriostat approved by the United States Environmental Protection Agency may be used for this purpose.
Common difficulties in using a bacteriostat include the inconvenience of application and the inability to apply an amount of bacteriostat appropriate for the amount of water in the water tray. Typically, the user must retrieve the container of the bacteriostat from a location at a distance from the humidifier, measure an appropriate amount of bacteriostat from the container, and dispense the measured bacteriostat into the water tray. Because the amount of water in the water tray is often not precisely known, it is difficult in many cases to estimate how much bacteriostat to apply. Application of insufficient amount of bacteriostat reduces the effectiveness of the water treatment. Over-application, as is frequently the case, results in waste.
The present invention is directed to alleviating one or more of the aforementioned problems.
In one aspect of the present invention, a humidifier includes a manual bacteriostat dispenser, located within the humidifier housing. The dispenser dispenses substantially a fixed amount of bacteriostat each time the user activates the dispenser.
In another aspect of the present invention, a humidifier includes a water storage device and an automatic bacteriostat dispenser, which automatically dispenses bacteriostat as water is added to the water tray from the water storage device. The position of a surface moves in accordance with the water level in the water storage device. A plunger assembly is in contact with, and moves with, the surface and has a plunger head partially disposed within a chamber filled with bacteriostat. The movement of the plunger displaces bacteriostat out of the chamber and into the water tray.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of dispensing bacteriostat is disclosed, wherein as water is discharged into the water tray, an amount of bacteriostat substantially proportional to the amount of water discharged is dispensed into the water tray at substantially the same time as water is discharged into the water tray.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of dispensing bacteriostat is disclosed, wherein the actuator head of a piston pump is depressed a predetermined number of times each time the water storage device is filled.